En una noche
by Aoi972
Summary: •AU/Long-fic(?)• Rukia Kuchiki tenía claro que después de los problemas era obligatorio levantarse y empezar de nuevo, sin embargo, le resulta difícil hacerlo. Para suerte de ella, un extraño conocido en un bar no duda en ayudarla.


**Disclaimer (1):** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Disclaimer (2):** Para Groups Evil del reto "Dos semanas de Locura…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **En una noche"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corrió y corrió, tanto como las piernas le daban abasto. Para fortuna de ella era tarde y las pocas personas que la veían no le tomaban importancia o tal vez no la notaban por la oscuridad de esa avenida.

Las últimas lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla y ella agradecida con sus hormonas, comenzó a secarlas con la manga de su jersey negro.

Cruel, eso fue lo que paso por su mente en esos instantes. Como un hombre podía hacerle tanto daño a una persona.

Rio, en realidad no era él sino ella. Ese sentimiento que había nacido hacia Kaien. Hacia ese hombre casado por el que toda su dignidad y orgullo había desparecido. ¿En qué había estado pensando en el momento en que Shiba se le acercó, la besó y la desnudó en esa tarde cálida de abril en la oficina?

Una mueca amarga se formó en su rostro, ¿por qué lo había permitido? Ella sabía que él estaba comprometido con la hija del segundo accionista mayoritario, Miyako Yamamoto. ¿Por qué solo sonrió cuando ese hombre se le insinuaba y la seducía? ¿Por qué continuó con esa aventura prohibida?

 **¿Por qué se enamoró?**

Sonrió con acidez, ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan débil? ¿Cuándo había permitido que los sentimientos la dirigieran? Por dios, si cuando la presentaron con el presidente de la editorial Shiba estaba junto a su prometida. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Se sintió sucia, recordando como su cuerpo era tomado por un hombre comprometido pero luego negó, enfadándose consigo misma por permitirse pensar siquiera que era una prostituta. No lo había hecho por placer, dinero ni nada parecido. De verdad lo amaba. Era el primer hombre al que había amado en verdad.

Se estremeció por el viento helado que pasó sin clemencia. Consultó con su reloj pulsera sorprendiéndose de que este marcara la una y cincuenta y tres de la mañana. Era pleno invierno, la temperatura debería ser tan baja y ella con ese simple jersey y un vestido holgado.

Observó a su alrededor encontrándose en el centro de Karakura, con varios negocios abiertos y concurridos. Optó por entrar para protegerse del frio a una sobria cafetería que se llamaba "Sereitei".

En realidad era muy tranquilo y cálido. En el centro del lugar había un pequeño escenario en donde una banda de jazz tocaba. Pudo reconocer al instante la melodía.

Se acercó a la barra en donde varias personas hablaban y conversaban, algunos ebrios y otros tranquilos. No le interesó y pidió un Martini doble.

 _Mierda…_

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado su cartera y dentro de ellas su móvil y billetera en el departamento de Kaien.

Su mirada violácea se movió de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alguna solución a su problema. ¿Cómo llegaría a casa o, para evitar preguntas, a la de una de sus amigas? Pero más inmediato aun, ¿cómo pagaría el Martini?

―Que sean dos. ―susurró una voz cerca de ella. Volteó a la derecha y sintió como la piel se le escurría. No podía ser. Debía ser una broma, una estúpida y muy jodida broma del destino.

El barman sonrió de lado y se marchó en cuanto antes para no incomodar a la nueva pareja.

―No te pedí ayuda. ―susurró con desconfianza. El joven levantó los hombros y luego señalo a la mujer.

―No quiero ser cruel pero dabas miradas de auxilio por donde se viera. No veo que tengas cartera o algo en donde guardar dinero así que para evitar que laves los vasos esta noche decidí intervenir. ―indagó irónico tomando el vaso que el joven trabajador había depositado en la barra.

Rukia frunció el ceño en clara señal de sospecha, recelosa se dignó a observarlo fijamente tratando de averiguar el porqué de sus intenciones.

―Que amable eres, _extraño_ , pero no creo necesitar ayuda; vine con una amiga, pronto volverá. ―el pelinaranja rio divertido negando con la cabeza.

― ¿Ah, sí, enana? ―el ceño de Kuchiki tembló ante el apelativo, ¿pero quién rayos se creía ese idiota además de parecer una copia de su ex? ― ¿Amiga, dices? ―ella asintió muy segura aunque por dentro rogara que el tipo le creyese y la dejara en paz. ―Si te he visto correr bajo la lluvia hace instantes.

La pelinegra gruñó, sus hombros se tensaron y su cuerpo entró en alerta. ¿Era un acosador acaso? Podría ser, después de todo era heredera de uno de los grupos económicos más influyentes de Japón. Tenía que actuar con cautela.

―Estoy seguro que dolió. ―preguntó el _extraño_ mirando al vacío con la copa en mano. El ceño de la amatista cayó. ― Que te abandonara y te dijera que ya no te amaba.

La joven contuvo la respiración sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

― ¿Cómo sabes…?

El _extraño_ nuevamente levantó los hombros. ―Solo lo sé. Veo tus ojos y me recuerda que en su momento yo también pasé por eso. No te disgustes porque un _extraño_ te lo diga pero eso es lo que desprendes. ¿Me equivoco? ―No se atrevió a afirmar ni negar nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio. ―Vivir con ello hará que te sientas como basura…

―Eso es imposible, ya me siento así. ―suspiró ella observando el líquido de la copa entre sus manos. ―Está comprometido y aun así yo mantuve una relación. Se casará pronto, ¿sabes? Y me dijo que esperaba verme en la ceremonia.

―Eso es más grave, y más para ti, enana. ―la pequeña la observó molesta. ―Pero se puede arreglar haciendo algo.

― ¿Y qué es eso?

―Pues contarle desde el principio tus problemas a un _extraño_.

Rukia rio con gracia.

― ¿Y tú me harías el favor?

―Si, después de todo eso es lo que soy, enana.

―No soy ninguna enana. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

El pelinaranja sonrió y le dio la mano a la pelinegra.

―Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez esto puede que tenga algún continuación pero depende de la inspiración :D

Gracias por leer y deja tu review, te lo agradecería mucho.

Aoi97


End file.
